dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DragonBall Z:Sibling Rivalry
Chapter 1-The Childhood On planet Vegeta, two babies can be heard crying. They are the firstborn children of King Vegeta, who eagerly checks their power levels. The boy, the soon-to-be Prince Vegeta, has a far more superior power level than his twin sister. Disappointed, King Vegeta looks away from the soon-to-be Princess Fruitalaya, but knows that he needs his daughter powerful in order to have suitors to make her a queen on another planet. "Hey you!" He pointed at the twins, and said," The boy is Vegeta and the girl is Fruitalaya. Don't baby them. As soon as they can walk, I want them in the most brutal training that my own elites can't take." With that, he left the room. The doctor quietly shook his head, but went back to work. The days dragged on, but soon, the twins walked and reluctanlty the doctors sent them away. The twins were placed in a gravity chamber and several Saibamen were released. Confused, Fruitalaya backed away from the 'scary green things', but Vegeta laughed in a baby way and attacked. The blood of Saibamen spilled on the floor and walls. Several creatures that looked like dogs were released. Saliva dripped from their mouths, and instanly they attacked. Fruitalaya tripped as she ran, and turned her face away from the dog that came up to her. It roared, and before it could shoot anything from its mouth, Vegeta grabbed it and tore it apart. 'Too messy. We'll have to teach him to kill cleaner...But the girl shows no promise. Maybe King Vegeta showed a mistake.' Their caretaker, Puric, thought. Fruitalaya finnaly got the courage to take down one of the dog monsters, but as she raised her hand to kill it, her eyes locked onto the animal's, and sorrow filled her heart. She lowered her hand and Vegeta shoved her away before it could bite her. King Vegeta came in just in time to see Fruitalaya's mistake. Shaking his head, he smiled as he watched his son mercilessly rip apart another dog creature. 'Yes, Puric, he'll be a great prince." Puric didn't look at him. "What about Princess Fruitalaya?" He asked quietly, but King Vegeta scoffed and said, "She'll get better. Don't worry." After Vegeta finished off the dog monsters, Puric took him out and released three Saibamen. Fruitalaya either had to die or fight. The saibamen laughed wickedly and lunged at her. She covered her face, energy pulsing around her body. "HAAAAA" She screamed as a powerful blast erupted from her body to kill the Saibamen. They went crashing into the walls, and Fruitalaya breathed heavily. She raised her tiny hands and screamed as she shoted energy blasts, finishing off two Saibamen. 'W-where is he??' She thought to herself, and didn't notice the reamining Saibaman sneak oh so quietly behind her. The hair on the back of her neck prickled, and she whirled around. The Saibaman lunged and tried to slash her, but she leaped out of the way, but misjudged the jump and accidentaly bumped her head on the nearby wall. "S-STOP!!" She cried as the Saibaman laughed uncontrolably at her. Her face reddened, and with anger fueled, she got her hands on the Saibaman and ripped him to pieces. "Heh heh heh heh HA HA HA HA!!" She laughed, and Puric looked, astonished, by the girl's brutality. King Vegeta smirked, and went to his daughter, who looked at the 'hairy man'. She tipped her head, in the manner of a confused puppy as King Vegeta gave her a small hug, but Prince Vegeta quickly came to get a better hug for his work. As the twins eyes met, they knew they HAD to be stronger and better than the other, and silently swore it for their father's pride and love. The twins bickered often, but got along just fine. One day for training, Prince Vegeta demanded Fruitalaya to try out being a Super Saiyan. "HAAA!" She yelled, but her eyes stayed black and her hair black. Vegeta scoffed, and bragged, " I bet I'll be a Super Saiyan before you!" Fruitalya frowned and said, "B-But we're brother and sister, and siblings have to do things together!" As the twins trained, they and their father had no clue of Lord Frieza's dreadful plan. One day as Prince Vegeta left to ask for a hard mission, Fruitalaya walked to a pub with her old caretaker, Puric. As they entered, a bloodied and badly beaten Saiyan warrior known as Bardock quickly gasped for air as he said, "Princess Fruitalaya, Mr. Puric, Frieza plans on killing us all! Please listen to me! The others refuse to listen to reason!" Eyes widened, Fruitalaya glanced at Puric, who was a little reluctant to listen. "You're crazy Bardock. Go to the healing chambers." Puric said rudely, but Fruitalaya saw pain in his eyes, and said, "I believe you Mr. Bardock. Puric, come with me to set up my pod's coordinates." A small smile came on Bardock's face, but it slowly reverted to a grim face. "My Princess, I am sorry to tell you, but your father, the Great King Vegeta, has been killed by Frieza..." Chapter 2-Teenage Years Fruitalaya's breath hitched. Tears watered in her eyes, but she reufsed to cry. "D-Dad's dead..."Her face showed anger, then fury, then pain. "P-Puric...Get my pod ready...Set it to Planet Yardrat...Please.." Puric immediately flew off to start the pod, but Fruitalaya stared into Bardock's eyes. He showed the same pain as her, and he knelt to her level and said, "I'm truly sorry, Princess...I know how you feel...My squad was brutually killed by Frieza's elite...But, I will avenge your father and my team. I swear I will. Now leave! Hurry, before its too late!" He hugged her and gave her a shove to where Puric would be waiting. Numbly, she entered the pod and began to cry after Puric told her he would be staying. "I will go and do my best to stop Frieza with Bardock. Farewell, my Princess..." He placed his scouter in her hands and kissed her forehead before closing the pod. The pod zoomed off, leaving Planet Vegeta and its people to die. A few months later, the pod landed on Yardrat. Stretching, she realized strange beings were staring at her. "What are you lookin' at?" She snarled, but a Yardrat came and placed a type of food in her hand. "Oh, I, uh, thanks." Fruitalaya said, and tasted it. She smiled broadly and the Yardrats immeditately liked her. They led her to a monarch, an old and wise Yardratian. The Yardratian patted head and beckoned another Yardrat to give her a change of clothes and the best training they could offer her. "Oh, uh, n-no thanks." She said politely to the clothes, but gladly took the training regimen. The child suddenly remembered about her brother and began to slowly believe that he was dead. On one of the training days, the Yardrat training her started to tell her how she was so old. "What?! I-I'm only 10!!" She exclaimed, and wondered if Bardock and Puric were still alive. Tears rolled down her cheeks, but she hastily wiped them off, and said, "I-I'm r-ready.." She went into a battle stance and eyed her teacher. A few minutes passed by, and they disappeared. Punches and gasps could be heard as they attacked each other using instant transmission. She stopped and backed off. 'Heh heh, I'm as good as you are." The Yardrat smirked and attacked again... As the years passed, Princess Fruitalaya of the Vegeta bloodline turned 14. She smiled as she looked at her developed muscles, the spikyness of her hair. Fruitalaya told the Yardrat Monarch, "I must be leaving. I need to train somewhere else. I thank you for your hospitality." With sorrow, the Monarch immediately ordered some Yardratians to fill her space pod with provisions. The Yardrats bade farewell and Fruitalaya gave them a loving smile. 'Good-bye, dear friends...I hope to return one day, or one of my kin to see this planet.." She stepped in and the pod rocketed away towards a different Planet...One called Shadow. Her pod landed on a cliff face, and she stepped out, looking around. A strange cat humanoid looked at her and said in a strange, staticy voice, "Who you are? Are Saiyan? If yes, follow please." Fruitalaya nodded and she was led to the Queen, Varal Cowin. The Shadowian female looked her over and said, "Are you here to train or to find a Dragon Ball?" Fruitalaya looked at her confused, but muttered, 'Training." Varal's narrowed eyes widened and she led the Saiyan to a large cave, dry blood and organs laying everywhere. "Yuck!" She cried, and leaped away from the guts. Varal tapped her forehead and said, 'Saiyan, if you want to achieve the Super Saiyan form, you'll have to defeat about a hundred Geos...Good luck." Varal said, leaping out of the cave. Roars and screeches came from within the cave. The first monster roared and was able to slash Fruitalaya's arm. 'Gah!" She cried, stepping back. Another 'Geo' attacked, leaving another slash on her leg. "That was all the blood you're getting from ME!!!!" She screamed, covering her face and blasting outwards... Chapter 3-The Epic Battle 'Kakarot, I will throw your no good trash of a son into a bloody death!" Vegeta yelled at Goku, and screamed, "GALICK GUN" just as Goku fired his KaMeHaMeHA attack. The Saiyan Prince was easily overwhelmed and blasted into the air. "Heh heh, whats your next move?" A female voice said from atop a rock column. The woman looked up and scoffed at the prince who was realizing that the Moon was no more. "Heh, so stupid...You gonna make a new Moon, aren't you?" The woman had her power level masked, a skill she aquired from the Shadowians. Her tall hair glimmered, her black eyes colder, but gentler than the ocean at night...The woman was the long ago Princess Fruitalya of the Vegeta Bloodline. Her Saiyan armor gleamed in the sunlight, her scouter keeping a watch on the remaining Z-Fighters and her brother. She watched as her brother slowly landed, Kakarot and Vegeta's speech was further away then she could hear. The Princess watched as her brother raised his hand and fired a large amount of energy into the air. 'Y-You idiot!" She almost gave away her position. She immediately kept her eyes down, trying not to focus on the Artifical Moon, knowing if she looked, her brother would know the surprise even faster. She winced as she watched Kakarot get beat down by Vegeta. She felt tears in her eyes as she watched Kakarot's bones break from being squeezed by her brother's Great Ape Grip...Finally, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Kakarot's son and friend attack Vegeta to save Kakarot. Vegeta easily saw through their plan, but did not anticipate the next move. A fat short human jumped out and sliced off the Prince's tail. "Hah hah hah..Never rely on your scouter.." She said, and laughed at poor Yajirobe get his face kicked in by a badly wounded Vegeta. She frowned as she watched Gohan, Kakarot's son, look at the fake Moon and transform. "FOOLS!! YOU'LL GET YOURSELVES KILLED!!!" She cried out as Vegeta tried to slice off Gohan's tail.'Idiot, his tail, not his body!' She thought as Vegeta punched Gohan's transforming body. She watched Vegeta get pwned by Gohan for awhile until Vegeta sliced it off. 'Heh heh heh.." She laughed as Gohan's heavy body slammed Vegeta into the ground. "Well, that was entertainin'. Best be off to wherever Big Brother is goin'." She said, hinting that Vegeta had been born first.She stepped into her space pod that was beside her. Quick as a flash, she set the coordinates to the Medical Station Vegeta was headed to. After a while, she landed and was surrounded by Frieza's men. "Ya'll best be backin' off, boys, and I ain't playin'." She said in a tough voice, but a soldier touched her arm and in fury, Fruitalaya ripped off his leg. "Anyone else?" She said, and walked off. Other soldiers and doctors eyes widened as they watched the princess walk pass them. "Isn-Isn't she supposed to be dead?" A doctor whispered, and Fruitalya pointed at him. "Where's my brother?" The doctor quickly lead the Princess to the healing chamber Vegeta was in. "Heh he got badly pwned." She muttered under her breath, and laughed. The healing session was complete, but Fruitalaya was gone! "Uh Vegeta, um Cui was looking for you.." The doctor said, and didn't mention his long-lost sister had been in here."Vegeta, do you know if your sister, Princess Fruitalaya, is alive?" The Saiyan froze, and said softly, "She died along with my father, nothing more or less." Vegeta wasn't aware of everyone else's behavior. They were all whispering and had wide eyes, like they saw a ghost. They probably did, after seeing the long-lost princess waltz in and talk to a doctor. Cui told Vegeta what Frieza planned to do, and Vegeta took off. However, Cui followed and Fruitalya had already touched down on Planet Namek. She had been told that Frieza was going to wish for immortality and she deicded to mess with his plans. She hovered over a Namekian village, watching it's people quietly farm and mingle with each other. "Oh ho, now this is a nice place." She heard Dodoria, a henchman of Frieza, say. She quickly landed and watched the events. Dodoria had Zarbon and some elite with him, and they easily overpowered the village. Fruitalya looked away from the screaming, the dying, and the injured. Her eyes filled with tears, her anger flourishing. "Sheesh these people are weak." The elite scoffed, and Zarbon exited a room with a Dragon Ball. 'Well, that wasn't too hard. Well Dodoria, are you going to finish off that Namekian child or not?" Zarbon drawled, looking at the frightened child. "N-N-Please d-don't!" The child began to cry, and Zarbon decided to leave the elite to finish off the child. "Heh heh, easy." The elite raised his hand after Dodoria and Zarbon took off. "HAAA!!" Fruitalaya yelled, and landed a destroying kick to the elite's spine. "Are you alright?" She whispered to the child, and kneeled. "I am so sorry for what is happening...Please forgive these evil prats.." Fruitalaya lifted the child into her arms. "What's your name?" She asked, "M-My name's Itaki...Sir, why are these people doing this?" The Saiyan looked at the Namekian and said, "Ahem, I'm a lady. Anyways, they're here for the Dragon Balls so the biggest prat can live forever. Don't worry, I will stop 'em. K?" Itaki gave a little smile, but asked, "What's a lady?" Fruitalaya sighed heavily, looking exapserated. They flew off to another village, this time where Krillin and Gohan were hiding. "Hmph, those fools..." She said, watching them save the hopeless child, Dende. "Miss, why didn't you help them?" Itaki asked quietly, but Fruitalaya answered hastily, "I'm only here to find my brother, not save this God forsaken planet." The child stayed silent, but began sobbing as he watched his people fall. "Shut it! Or they'll find us and kill us!" Itaki whimpered and slowly looked away. "We should go." Fruitalaya whispered to Itaki. She picked him and up and began to leap away. "Wait stop!" She said, looking to where her brother's power level was. It seemed that Dodoria was dead, all because of Prince Vegeta. "Hmph..." She said, and decided to unveil herself to Vegeta. Forgetting the scouters, she flew towards Vegeta's location, with poor Itaki barely clinging to her. "W-What is this power level?? Kakarot's??" Vegeta said, sensing his own sister's power level. He landed, waiting and began to diss Kakarot. "Kakarot, you are a fool! Your father got killed with one hit and your son will be killed by Frieza!!!" To his surprise, a female Saiyan holding a Namekian child landed in front of him. "Hello, Brother.." The Sayian whispered, a sly smile on her lips. "F-Fruitalaya?? I thought you were dead?! H-How are you alive??" Vegeta shrieked, but Fruitalaya replied," The father of Kakarot, the low class warrior Bardock, saw the future and quickly told me..." "The man looked like he had been to Hell and back. So of course I listened. But, Bardock also told me about how King Vegeta, our Father and Bardock's own team got-" She was cut off by Vegeta's laughter. "Hahaha! I already know! Our own father, the King, got killed by one hit and I am so much stronger. Heh heh, now that I've found you, Sister, I can claim my lost throne." He raised his hand, and pointed his finger and said, "Bang!" The blast cut through Fruitalaya, right into her gut, and she collapsed, bleeding to death. Vegeta took off, forgetting about the Namekian child. "Miss are you o-kay??" Itaki quickly used his healing powers to get her better. She sat up, and cursed her brother's name. "Stupid fool, how dare he?? And all for those worthless Dragon Balls.Well, Itaki, how about we go and mess with Frieza and Vegeta's plans?" The Namkeian child smiled widely and said, "Lets do it!" They flew off to another village, one untouched by Frieza and Vegeta. Landing, the child quickly explained their plan to the Elder. The Elder agreed, and created a fake Dragon Ball in place of the real one. "Thanks!" Fruitalaya said, picking it up and Itaki, and flew off. Little did they know, Vegeta came upon the village an hour after they left... Chapter 4- The Race to Dupe Brother Vegeta and Lord Frieza Holding the fake Dragon Ball, Fruitalaya zipped past Gohan and the others' hideout. "W-Wow, did you guys see what was in her hands?? And she looked exactly like Vegeta, but with a little more feminine body," Krillin chuckled,"And she's pretty hot to-" He didn't finish speaking because Bulma smacked him hard in the head. "Hurry up and go find the Grand Elder so we can get off this rock!" She growled at him, and Krillin, with Dende, set off. "Miss Fruitalaya, what are we doing right now?" Itaki asked, and Fruitalaya screeched to a stop. "Well, I don't even know. Heh heh. Maybe we should just hide this Dragon Ball and watch the events unfold.." Itaki and Fruitalaya searched for a place to hide the fake Dragon Ball. "There!" pointed Itaki, and they landed near a small crack in a cliff. Fruitalaya shoved the Dragon Ball into it, and smiled at Itaki. "Good job finding this crack." She stretched and said to him, "I'm tired, lets go find a place to sleep." AN hour later, Porunga has been summoned. Fruitalaya and Itaki zoomed off to face Freiza. "Look, there!" Itaki pointed, and Gohan, Vegeta, and Krillin were attacking Freiza. "Might as well help." Fruitalaya landed beside her brother, and faced Freiza. Freiza scoffed at Fruitalaya's appearance and said, 'Well well, Vegeta, I never noticed your sister here. If I had, I would have married her myself, as she is quite beautiful." Fruitalaya winced and glared, " Well, Freiza, I would have married ya, but you are too old, and you are crusty as well." She began laughing, but Vegeta jabbed her in the ribs. "You fool! Shut up! We're stalling for Kakarot, who should be healed any minute now!" Frieza's smirk became an angry sneer, and he lunged at Fruitalaya. The Princess leaped out of the way, and blasted Frieza. "Heh heh heh heh!" Frieza laughed, and kneed the Saiyan in her stomach.Fruitalya sucked in air, and fell. "You big!" She screamed and fired a blast at him, but Freiza barely grimaced. "Hm same as all the other 'Saiyan Elites' darling. I can see that your brother and you are around the same power level, unless you are like a rat and can hide your power level as well." Freiza sneered and lunged forward, bringing his fist to connect with Fruitalaya's mouth. The hit sent her flying backward, crashing into a nearby cliffface. "Ptoo." She spit out blood, and glared at Vegeta. "Aren't you gonna help me?" Vegeta smirked and said, "I was enjoying myself, so I guess I should jump in." He turned to face Freiza, who had disappeared... Chapter 5-Hurry Son Goku! It was seemingly the end. Dende, the little healer, was dead, and Frieza looked on to the injured warriors. Vegeta was on the ground coughing and broken, while Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, and Fruitalaya were still standing. However, they were bleeding and Fruitalaya had a broken arm. With her right eye swollen shut from Freiza's last hit, she sensed Kakarot's arrival and said,"Yess!! He's here!" The others looked in the directiopn of Kakarot's arrival. Kakarot landed, and Vegeta began to laugh."Ha ha ha ha! Freiza, you will meet your end!! You will not defeat Kakarot!! Ha ha ha ha ha ha h-" He was cut short when Frieza directed a Death Beam right into Vegeta's heart. "NOOO!!" Fruitalaya cried out, rushing towards her dying brother. The dying Prince told Kakarot everything about what Freiza did, what he did to Bardock and Planet Vegeta. He coughed blood, and gasped for his last breath. "P-p-please Kakarot, please avenge your Saiyans. I-I wa-s-sn't ab-le to, ple-please d-do it for us...." With that, Vegeta was gone. Fruitalaya kneeled and cradled her dead brother's head on her lap. "No Vegeta!!!!" She cried, and Goku walked slowly over to them. He dug a hole, and gently picked up Vegeta's body. He buried it while Fruitalaya wiped her tears. "Grrr Frieza you will pay!!" She screamed, and charged him. She socked him as hard as she could with her fists, but in the end, Fruitalaya lay defeated. She gasped out painfully, holding her bleeding shoulder. 'I-I am dying...No, no I have to avenge Vegeta's death!!' Somehow, she managed to stand. She held her shoulder, and limped towards Goku. "Kakarot, please take my energy...Please destroy Frieza once and for all!!" She placed her bleeding hand on Goku's shoulder and transferred her remaining energy to Goku. She slowly sank to her knees, and fell facefirst into the dirt. Goku stood there shocked and thought to himself, 'I-I guess I need the Spirit Bomb, to finish him..' He turned to look at Frieza, and attacked....﻿ ﻿ Category:Fan Fiction